


Youngblood inspired album story

by kxylx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxylx/pseuds/kxylx
Summary: this is a story based off of 5 seconds of summers album youngblood! I was inspired to do this because this was a prompt on tumblr and I decided to choose theirs :)  Honestly I find really good ideas within the songs. So how this story will work is that with each new chapter is the next song on the album. it does go in order and it does tie in together. I hope yall enjoy it as much! and if you have any requests on what I should do for a favorite song of yours on the album please comment? This is also my first time using AO3 lol and posting my work on it. so please be patient with me :)) So far I have chapter 3 in the working, meaning chapter 1 & 2 are done so I will be posting those!! I will try to finish and post the chapter when I can because I do have school but I am also a senior and I have to staet applying y'know? thank you again for taking your time to read it! -kayla





	1. Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story based off of 5 seconds of summers album youngblood! I was inspired to do this because this was a prompt on tumblr and I decided to choose theirs :) Honestly I find really good ideas within the songs. So how this story will work is that with each new chapter is the next song on the album. it does go in order and it does tie in together. I hope yall enjoy it as much! and if you have any requests on what I should do for a favorite song of yours on the album please comment? This is also my first time using AO3 lol and posting my work on it. so please be patient with me :)) So far I have chapter 3 in the working, meaning chapter 1 & 2 are done so I will be posting those!! I will try to finish and post the chapter when I can because I do have school but I am also a senior and I have to staet applying y'know? thank you again for taking your time to read it! -kayla

WARNING: PLENTY OF CURSING AND MAYBE SOME EXPLICIT CONTENT!! if it gets there ;)

First track- youngblood  
https://youtu.be/CXNv4_wQjKQ  
“Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you’re mine”

Chapter 1  
Friday night: 8pm. 

Im currently helping my friend, Jordan set up her halloween party. I knew it would be a bad idea. My ex-boyfriend Austin decided to come along because he happens to be friends with jordan which I didn't know until today. He's really starting to piss me off and whats worse, hes the ex that basically ruined my life and was my first heartbreak. I don't know how he's so cool with everything and with me being around. I haven't seen him since sophomore year of highschool, now I'm a sophomore in  
college.  
“Ryeee pleaase can I kiss you?” Austin slurs and leans over the island counter that's separating us.  
He's already wrecked with alcohol, what a shame it's only eight o'clock. He is a lightweight afterall. And when he is drunk he can be very touchy, that I do remember.  
“Austin, you are drunk, and don't know what you are saying and to answer your question, no.” I sigh at the end of my sentence, he called me by my nickname.  
I put up another orange streamer next to the black one on the white wall. Jordan's house was huge compared to mine, she had a two story with a pool in the back and a bunch of room for nice furniture. I was in the kitchen, setting up the snack table. Jordan was outside in the back setting up the lights. And Austin is supposed to be setting up the drinks, but apparently he is drinking them so I'll have to do that after I finish the snacks.  
“I miss you, Orion Rye Blue” I hear Austin's voice clear and steady, suddenly closer than he was before.  
Him saying my full name gave me shivers. I turn to look at him, he was so not behind the counter anymore. I put down the tape I was holding for the streamers and turn to face him fully. He was a good one step away from me, I'm not gonna close the distance. I take in his appearance; still beautiful. His steel grey eyes blown from the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, his brown curly hair was in a nice quiff today, light tanned skin, wait is that a tattoo on his chest? Why haven't I noticed that before? Must be new. His outfit was typical frat boy though, him wearing a black undershirt and a red plaid button up over it, with black skinny jeans and slip on checkered vans.  
“Are you checking me out?”  
My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get warm. Damn, am I that obvious? Guess I was staring too long. I took my glued eyes off of Austin and starting looking everywhere else but him.  
“I-Im not It's just been awhile and I forgot what you looked like you know?” I try to not stutter but clearly fail.  
“Well that's too bad, because I was definitely checking you out”  
The room suddenly becomes hot and I feel absolutely bare in front of him. Austin closes the space between us and I feel the need to step back. So that's what happens, but he takes another step. This time I couldn't move anymore, my back hits against the counter next to the fridge, which means Im stuck. Heat was radiating off of him since he was so close.  
“Austin, please don’t do this.” I put my hands on his chest and nudge him off.  
“Don't do what, babe?” He looks at me innocently.  
I roll my eyes, he for damn sure knows. His hand comes to my face and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. On instinct I flinch, he sees and frowns slightly.  
“I wasn't going to hurt you,” Austin's voice softens.  
“I know, just don’t touch me and don't call me babe, Im not yours.” my voice gives out on me.  
This time I move myself out of the way, and then my feelings come at me. I was upset, sad, irritated, and just not in the mood for a halloween party anymore. I move my legs quick and go outside. Hoping Austin doesn't follow me, I make my way to jordan. I see her come down from the ladder, finishing the string lights.  
“Hey Jordan I think I'm gonna go home, I'm sorry to ditch like this but grandma Betty needs me at home tonight and I totally forgot” I lie quickly.  
Jordan looks at me and sighs, I couldn't tell her expression which was scary.  
“Okay,” she replied. It came out very nonchalant which was good, right? I went up to her and hugged her quick, saying a brief ‘thank you’.  
She waved me off and I headed out. Going out on the side of the house, I hear Austin’s voice behind me. I open the gate leading to the front and close it quickly behind me. I’m not letting him get to me. I run to my car and before I’m even to the side door, I realize I don’t have my keys. Checking my pockets, they’re empty.  
Damnit I left them inside! I take a deep breath and prepare myself to go back.  
“Did you forget these?” I turn to see Austin, holding up, of course, my keys.  
Groaning in annoyance I walk up to him silently. Without a word I try, yes, try to get my keys from him. But since of course Austin is taller than me, he raises his arm to where I couldn’t reach.  
“Fucking bastard, give me my keys!” I squat down and jump as high as I could.  
“Ha! I knew you couldn’t reach still,” Austin laughs.  
“I hate you,” the word felt like poison on my lips. I stopped jumping for my keys and turn around, walking down the sidewalk. Forget the damn keys, I’m walking home.  
“Rye, where are you going?” I hear footsteps behind me.  
“If you are just gonna mess with with me and not give me my keys, I’m just gonna walk home ‘m not gonna bother anymore.”  
“Hey wait, I’m just kidding! Here take them,”  
My hand is tugged back and I’m turned around facing Austin. It became darker outside, and the light from the moon fell on his face nicely. Damn his looks. He takes my hand and places the keys inside, slowly folding my hand back. He then stares at me with what seems like guilt?  
“Hey Austin! you coming to the party or what?” I look behind him and see one of Austin’s friends.  
I realize that more people have arrived to the party when I look around him, I guess I’m holding him up.  
“Austin you better go,” I let go of his hand that I didn’t realize was still connected to his and head to my car.  
“Hugo, go inside I’ll be there in a bit.” Austin calls out.  
unlocking my car, opening the door and getting in, I start the ignition.  
“Rye! Wait!” I look up and see Austin at my window.  
I sigh, rolling down my window half way. Austin frowns, he mouths ‘please’. I roll my eyes and give in. Definitely a bad idea.  
“You forgot something else,” he says and before I could say what, he grabs my face gently and molds his lips with mine.  
It felt like years till he let’s go of me, but he does and the sound of his lips leaving mine made my stomach twirl. But the smell of alcohol was still on his breath and I came back to reality. I blink away the hot tears that were coming, I look away from him and focus on heading home.  
“Rye, please.” I shake my head and put the car in drive.  
“You’re drunk and just need someone to fill your needs, and I will never be that person again.”  
I press on the gas and go, not bothering to look back. I let the tears fall, blurring my vision and blink every now then, I could care less if I get hit. It’s sad that I get so low when shit happens to me. Especially boy problems. I remember the words he told me, I’ll love you till the day I die. Bullshit.  
I was only a few miles from Jordan’s house, so I arrive home pretty quick. It’s not my house per say, it’s my grandmas, I just live with her because she’s close to the university. It was eleven o’clock and the lights in the house were still on, my grandma should be asleep by now, that’s for sure.  
I lock my car walking to the front door and walk in, locking it behind me. Grandma leaves the door unlocked knowing I’m going to be out late. When I enter the hallway it leads to the kitchen, on my left it leads to grandma's bedroom with a huge bathroom, and in front of the kitchen it’s open to the living room. Next to the kitchen is a small table and chairs, which is basically our dining table and upstairs is three rooms, two are guest and the other one is mine. Seems like a lot for just two people, but honestly my grandma has family come over all the time and throws a party, Including alcohol!  
I go to the kitchen and see grandma loading the dishwasher.  
“Grandma, it’s late and you need to sleep.” I see grandma jump, almost dropping a dish.  
“Jesus Rye, don’t scare me like that! You know better.” She sighs in relief.  
I smile and give her a hug. She thanks me and kisses my forehead, going to her room. I finish the rest of the dishes and turn all the lights off. Going upstairs, I take my phone out and check my notifications. Absolutely nothing, disappointed but not surprised.  
When I enter my room I throw myself on the bed. I take a deep breath and just let my mind go blank. Think about Austin, think about the way he-OKAY that’s clearly not working!  
My phone starts to ring and the first thing I think is only one person could be calling me at one in the morning. Speak of the devil.  
I think of denying it but I look at the caller ID and it’s a number I don’t recognize. I shrug and answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Fuck, yes! Right there!” My eyes widen realizing someone called during their pleasure time. And right before I hit the end button I hear it.  
“Austin! Don’t stop I’m close!” My heart sinks to the floor.  
I end it immediately and throw my phone across my room. What the actual fuck. I broke out in sobs, my chest feels heavy, and I definitely don’t feel good.  
I rush to the restroom and hurl whatever was left in me. I finish and flush it down and rest my head against the wall. I don’t know how long I sit there, but I know my eyes get heavy and it goes black.  
It must have been morning because the smell of bacon fills my nose. My back was aching and by butt was numb from sitting on the floor all night, I open my eyes slowly and finally get myself up. I stretch my aching limbs and look in the mirror, you’re a mess.  
My makeup was all cried off, only leaving tear streaks on my face with deep bags under my eyes. I sigh, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. Brushing my teeth after, I clean my face and grab a hair tie, putting my hair in a ponytail. At least I look decent enough now.  
I go to my room and change into sweats and a T-shirt. Basic right? I don’t bother checking if my phone is broken or not, I leave it alone on the floor. Putting my slippers on I go downstairs.  
“Hey grandma what’s for bre—“ I stop mid sentence. You gotta be shitting me.  
“Hey babe! Made you breakfast.” Austin comes around the kitchen island.  
“Don’t you dare take another fucking step, you sick bastard.” I put my hand in front of me.  
“Oh, did you hear the fun last night?” He chuckled darkly.  
“Why in fact I did! I heard every moan about your small dick,” I simply say with ease.  
“Ha! You know it isn’t babe.” His eyes look at me intensely.  
“You are such an asshole, nothing has changed since and I can’t believe you had the fucking nerve to walk in my house!” My voice was raising every second.  
“Well y’know it’s easy to get in! Might wanna change where you keep your spare key,”  
“Get out. Get the fuck out of my house, you prick! Before I call the damn cops.” Now I’m yelling with pure hurt and anger.  
“You are such a buzzkill.” Austin shakes his head at me.  
I go up and shove him to the front door, sure enough he sees that I’m not messing with him anymore and walks himself out. Austin turns around before I shut the door on him and says something I haven’t heard in the longest time.  
“I love you.”  
And I slam the door shut. 

End of chapter 1  
—————


	2. Want you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter based off of the song want you back :) enjoy!

Second track- want you back  
https://youtu.be/EhSXsTSNDyo  
“No matter how long you’re gone I’m always gonna want you back”

Chapter 2

It’s been a month since that whole incident occurred. And to say, I needed a vacation. I had enough money for travel, and especially out of the states. It’s now December, which means where I’m living, it may not be cold to some people but it’s enough to bother me. And we were on break for college.  
I had gotten a new phone because I did break it when I threw it across the room. How nice right? I decided on going to the Bahamas because it is nice weather there, and I’m able to wear a swimsuit in the middle of December. I booked everything yesterday, and okay, maybe it was a bit overpriced but hey, I’m treating myself because I’m always treated like shit y’know? Except grandma, bless her heart.   
I finished putting the last minute things in my suitcase and zipped it up. I’m planning to be there for at least a week and a half? I’m still debating. Grabbing my suitcase and luggage bag, I head downstairs.   
“You are not leaving without a goodbye, missy.” I smile, seeing grandma in the living room with her hands on her hips.   
“Help me load the car and I might say goodbye,” I tease lightly.   
And so she does, even if she didn’t I would have said goodbye, because she is my everything.   
When I close the trunk of my car, I face grandma and open my arms for a hug.   
“I’m gonna miss your home-cooked meals and especially your hugs,” my voice breaks.  
“Oh darling, I’m gonna miss everything about you, even if it’s just a week or two.” We hug tightly and maybe even cry a little.   
I haven’t been on a trip in a long time, so leaving her is kinda hard for me. But I need one, I can’t be anywhere without Austin popping up, so its a break from that.   
Once we break our hug we both say goodbye and I drive to the airport alone.   
Boarding my flight, I check in and sit in my seat. Luckily enough I get the window side and I smile seeing the afternoon sun. I will be arriving at the Bahamas at five o’clock, so I have a good two hours in the plane to rest.   
“I’m sorry, but is this seat taken?” I look up to a man who’s all in beach gear. He was absolutely handsome. With the floral shirt, blue jean capris, and raybans sunglasses.  
“Oh you’re fine, and no it’s not taken go ahead.” I said with a smile. I really am trying not to flirt.   
He thanked me and I nodded in approval. He put his carry on up and sat in the seat next to me. He looked like a prince. Even with all the beach clothing on, he looked so pretty. Well if I’m gonna be next to a pretty man, I might as well make myself known to him, right?   
“I’m Orion Blue,” I introduce myself to him and turn a little to offer my hand.   
He smiles wide with perfect, white teeth. But he instead dodges my hand and gives me a hug with both of his arms. Wow, he smells good. I awkwardly give him a hug back.   
“Sorry I’d rather give you a hug, and I’m Miles McKenna, it’s nice to meet you.” He let’s go of me and we both sit back in our seats.  
“Likewise,” I reply with a smile.  
And then after that is when we start talking the whole plane ride. We talk and talk, and there was not an awkward silence at all. Not once.   
Before we know it, we arrive at the Bahamas. We grab our carry-ons and walk out with the other passengers. We landed at the San Andros Airport, which was on the main Bahama island. I picked the main island because there was a really good deal at one of the hotels; which sounds like I didn't do much research, but I promise I did.   
“Hey Orion, where are you gonna stay at? If you don't mind me asking.” Miles nudges me as we walk to get our luggage.  
“It's all good, I'm staying at the Love At First Sight Hotel, you?” I feel my cheeks warm up. I totally forgot that the hotel was named that.  
“You're kidding right?” He looks at me with disbelief.  
“Um, I'm not kidding.” I laugh nervously, grabbing my luggage and facing him.  
“Thats where Im staying!” Miles smiles wide at me and my stomach drops.  
You're fucking serious? Yeah, he's beautiful and all, but I want a vacation to myself. Can anything go my way for once?  
“Oh wow! Thats awesome! See you there then?” I try to act ecstatic like he was.  
We actually exchange our numbers and say our goodbyes, even though I'll probably see him soon enough. I walk out of the airport and call a taxi to my hotel. The ride was a good thirty minutes, so the cab driver got a good amount of cash today.   
When I arrive at the hotel, I grab my stuff and head to the front to check in. They give me my information for my stay and I go to my room, and to say, I didn’t expect the room to be so nice. Yeah, I payed a good amount of money, but I wasn’t expecting much. It looked like a tropical condo?  
There was the bathroom in the back, which had a shower and a bathtub! Then in the front of the room was the little living room space, next to it was an opening to the bedroom with a bed that could literally fit five people. And then when I go back to the living room space the small kitchen, which really only held like three cabinets and a few drawer, a little fridge, and a microwave. It was still so pretty though.   
The walls were mahogany wood, the furniture was white with colorful decor on top. I had a lot of windows in the living room to where I could see the shore. Now, that’s beautiful. The curtains were all open, which made the suite have color of the sun.  
I put my suitcase up on the bed and unpack, I am gonna be here for some time. Not even five minutes pass and there’s a knock on the door. I really hope it’s not Miles. I just met him and how did he even find my suite?   
I sigh and walk up to the door and look through the peephole. Just my luck. I unlock the door and open it with a small smile.  
“Hey! Wow, you have a really nice suite! May I come in?” Miles looks around from where he’s standing with his hands behind his back.  
“Uh, sure yeah, come in.” I move aside to let him in and close the door.   
“Also, I got you this, I know we just met but it made me think of you.” He brings out a small bouquet of daisies from behind his back.   
“Wait, how did you know these are my favorite flowers?” My heart actually fucking flutters.  
“I actually didn’t,” he laughs a little and I see his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.   
“Well thank you Miles, I’ll be sure to take care of them.” I smile at him and gently take them from his hand. I go to the kitchen and grab a cup from the cabinet, putting water inside, I put the daisies in.   
When I turn to go back to Miles, he was already there. I jump a little from the scare he gave me, okay chill.   
“Gosh, don’t sneak up on me like that.” I laugh nervously.   
“Oh sorry, I just didn’t want to stand there awkwardly, so I followed you.”   
“Shit, my bad! You can make yourself comfortable,” I take a seat on the living room couch.   
He then sits a good arm length away from me. Good choice. As I look over him I think, Miles seems like a really nice man and I don't know why, but there's something about him that's telling me no.  
“So, tell me about yourself, if you don't mind me asking.” Miles looks at me with a small smile.  
“Yeah of course, as long as you do it in return.” I raise my eyebrows at him.  
“Of course!”   
“Well what do you want to know?” I ask.  
“Anything that you think needs to be known,”  
And when he says that, I tell him most of my life story. How I grew up with my grandma, no actual parents, how I got into my major and succeeded well in it, and at one point it got dark like, the sun wasn’t present anymore and I had to turn on a lamp. And when I did, that’s when the deep conversations came out of me. I then talked about my scars, which to be honest; I never really told anybody. And I even mentioned Austin.  
“Gosh, Orion, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Miles looked at me with teary eyes.  
“Don’t cry Miles! I’m okay now, well I think I am? So far?” I scoot over to him and lay my head on his shoulder.   
It may be all too sudden to be this close, but, I literally told him everything that hurts my broken heart.   
He lays his head on top of my shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh.   
“I know we just met, but know I’ll always be here for you, even if you think you have nobody.” I feel Miles kiss the side of my head.   
I feel the need to suddenly breakdown and cry but I shouldn’t, I can’t cry in front of him yet. Because when I cry; all hell breaks loose.   
“Thank you, Miles, and the same goes to you.” I give him a proper hug.  
“So, now that I have talked about myself, your turn!” I giggle and make myself comfortable again, but this time, I’m cuddling up to Miles.   
Okay, well it all started in my mother’s womb, and the—”   
“Hey smartass, for real, tell me!”   
Miles and I both burst out laughing. During our laugh, there was a knock on the front door.   
“Housekeeping!”   
I frown in confusion. What time is it? Do they come this early? I get my phone from the coffee table and check, it’s around nine o’clock. Wow, its late.   
“Be right back,” I get out of Miles’s arms, yes, arms, and walk to the front door.  
I look through the peephole and my blood runs cold. My heartbeat quickens and I look back at Miles with anxiety on high, I don’t know what to do!  
So with that, I do the most cliche, teenage girl, sneak out situation.   
“I’ll be right with you!” I respond to the so called, ‘housekeeper’.  
I rush to Miles side and grab his face gently and make him look at me. With my worried eyes, I say everything a little too fast.   
“Miles you have to leave, you have to get out. I need you to leave out the window or the back door but please, I beg you, don’t make any noise and don’t question me on this. I’ll explain everything tomorrow.” I kiss him on the forehead gently.  
He stutters to say something but I shush him and hurriedly escort him to the back of the suite. There was another knock on the front door. I have seconds till they open my door.   
Miles does as he’s told and goes out the back window, leading to the beach. He looks back at me with sad eyes and my heart aches.  
I close the window and run to the door. I calm my breathing a bit and fix my hair. And as soon as I open the door, there he was.  
“It’s good to see you again Rye,” Austin presents himself with his signature smile.   
“How did you find me, Austin?” I let out a sigh.  
“You know your Grandma, she loves me enough to tell!” He says too enthusiastically.  
I internally groan, the one time grandma screws up.   
“May I come in? It’s a little warm out here.” Austin lets himself in the suite and I huff.  
“Wow, nice place! Where we sleeping babe?” He happily sighs sitting on the couch.   
The couch that me and Miles cuddled on, not even for a minute. I close the door behind him and start laughing hysterically.  
“I’m sorry, what’d you say? Did you say where are we sleeping? Oh I’m sleeping on my luxurious bed, and you are sleeping on the plane back home, babe.” I say the last word with disgust.  
“Oh darling, I’m here all week! Just. Like. You.”   
My heart sinks. No, this can’t be happening, not when I’m supposed to be having a fucking vacation.   
“You’re lying! Don’t lie to me! Get out! Get out!” I get on top of him and literally punch him as many times as I can.   
I’m punching him. Tears are streaming down my face and I’m just crying out ‘leave me alone’ or ‘you’re lying’. And at one point my knuckles are bruised. I tire myself out and let myself fall on Austin’s chest, not wanting to move.   
Then I suddenly feel his hands rubbing my back. And as much I hate to admit it, it soothes me.   
My breathing has finally calmed down and my tear streams are dry on my face. I’m fully exhausted.  
“Rye we gotta get you to bed, love.” Austin whispers softly.  
I can’t get up, my body is too tired. And with feeling he heard my thoughts, Austin moves and picks me up wedding style; taking me to the bedroom.   
He tucks me under the duvet and I hug the pillow. It’s cold.   
My eyes are heavy and I feel sleep take over, but as soon as it does, he kisses my head and says,  
“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll get better.”   
It’s a barely audible whisper, but it’s enough to make me sleep with a small smile.   
During that sleep, which was very short, I hear yelling and grunts coming from the living room. I stir in my somewhat slumber and think, ‘that sounds like Miles.’ And with that I'm wide awake.  
I jump out of the bed and go to the living room, only to see Miles and Austin throwing punches at each other. I panic, so I scream to get there attention.   
They stop mid strike, looking over at me with bruised and bloody faces. They let go of each other and clear their throats.   
“What the actual fuck are doing here Miles?! I told you to go! And you—Austin, why are you fighting him?!” I raise my voice at them.   
They both look like little kids getting caught with the cookie jar. I raise my eyebrows at them, waiting for explanation.  
“I wasn’t not gonna come back and see what was wrong Orion.” Miles looks at Austin.  
“And I clearly, am not the problem, he is.” Austin crosses his arms and looks back at Miles.  
I’m clearly overwhelmed right now. I give out a heavy sigh and go in between them and I say to the both of them,  
“Go get yourselves cleaned up, I’m tired and need to sleep, so please, find somewhere to sleep. I don’t care where, we’ll discuss this in the morning.” I shove the both of them to separate bathrooms.  
And with that I go back to the bedroom and get in the covers. Sighing, I close my eyes. As I’m about to sleep, I feel the bed dip, and I turn to see who; Austin.   
I shake my head and turn, facing the window. Feeling long arms wrap around my waist and pulling me back, I don’t resist. I feel Austin’s body heat and my body starts to warm up in the cold bed.   
Feeling content, I close my eyes once again feeling sleep take over. Not wanting to know what tomorrow holds. 

End of chapter 2


End file.
